Grave markers constructed of such relatively expensive materials as bronze, brass, silver and the like are in wide demand because of their quiet beauty, strength and ability to withstand the ravages of time relatively successfully. However, the cost for such markers is high, frequently in the area of several hundred dollars apiece. Each marker must be separately cast which is time-consuming, and which adds to its costs. In time, however, the markers do weather, they are subject to damage from abrasion by mechanical objects such as lawnmowers passing over them, and they lose their attractiveness and must be refinished at significant costs.
The construction of composite grave markers including a transparent exterior member as such is also known. Examples of such markers are set forth in U.S. Pat. Nos. 945,721 and 2,046,594. The first mentioned patent discloses a compoundly shaped glass dome which defines a relatively large hollow interior into which memorabilia of the deceased can be placed. Thus, the marker merely provides a space to retain objects. The second patent discloses the provision of a flat exterior glass plate against which a back-up plate is placed. The inscription is carried by the back-up plate or is formed on the inside of the glass plate. Thus, this marker is constructed to merely protect the inscription from the atmosphere.
In the former case, a separate inscription bearing marker constructed of the desired material is required. In the latter case the marker is simply a glass panel and neither does nor can it simulate or be replaced with any other material. Thus, the referenced prior art markers have a limited usefulness and they are not able to overcome some of the earlier discussed shortcoming experienced with prior art markers.
Materials such as glass are relatively difficult to handle they are readily breakable and markers incorporating them are therefore expensive and fragile. Tough, low cost materials such as plastics have not been employed in the past in conventional grave marker designs, because of their inferior appearance and their low wear resistance.